It's About Time
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge find themselves together in the Chao Garden, and an awkward meeting blossoms into a moment that neither side will be allowed to forget!


Chao Garden, an innocent area that provides a safe haven for chaos to live and thrive. A small group of chaos have lived comfortably in this place they call their home. Lush green grass, palm trees that grew fruit for the chaos, a waterfall, and a pond where the chaos that were able to could swim. All of the chaos living here had so much fun and were as happy as chaos could be.

It couldn't have been this harmonious without the help of Sonic and friends, and the popular speculations were right, being in the Chao Garden was just a great stress reliever! It was the power of being around these adorable round creatures and caring for them that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Speaking of hearts, there's a special feeling flourishing deep within hearts of a pair who just happened to find themselves in the garden together at the same time.

* * *

Rouge the Bat was tending to a few hungry Chaos, each of them helped themselves to a fruit as they fell from the tree the bat girl was shaking.

She dusted herself off, "I'm much better at being a hunter, but these little guys are so cute!"

Another Chao skipped up to her and started cuddling against her. She pet its head gently until the ball they had in the garden rolled by, and the Chao happily chased after it.

Rouge giggled at the sight, "How sweet."

While watching the Chao, a familiar red figure made its way into the corner of her eye. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. Who else? It was that red echidna that she loved and hated. Who could blame her? She just thought he was so cute, especially with that bad temper of his. He may have always interfered with her mischievous plans, but some part of her wished he would show up whenever she was going about her work; she always did love seeing him even if he was unhappy with her. But hey, when was he NOT unhappy with her?

She faced away from him, pretending not to see him and continued to 'tend' to the chaos. She was just crouching in front of two of them and watched them finish their food. She tried to not laugh at the realization that her and Knuckles were alone, besides all these Chao, who looked at her innocuously with question marks.

* * *

Knuckles entered the Chao Garden without much thought, until he saw her there; standing and watching a Chao chase their ball, giggling. He stopped in his tracks and watched as she faced away from him and crouched.

Of all of the people who could be here alone it had to be her; he scanned the Garden hoping anyone else would be here. Sonic, Tails, or even Shadow or Eggman would be fine; however, he saw no one else.

 _"_ _Great."_ He thought, _"_ _Just great."_

It crossed his mind that she might still be mad at him for that one time, but why would she be mad? He saved her life for crying out loud! The disdain she showed him doesn't surprise him all that much but she could at least try to be a little more thankful.

He was about to leave to return later, but the two Chao that Rouge was trying to use for distraction suddenly spotted Knuckles, jumped up exclaiming, "Ah!" and ran to him with happy expressions. Realizing she would look suspicious if she didn't move she stood slowly and reluctantly turned to him.

Their eyes met, and she promptly looked away. Knuckles sheepishly put his hand on his head, _"Well, this is off to a wonderful start."_

Just then a fresh-from-the-egg Chao who couldn't swim well yet accidently stumbled into the water and cried out. Rouge rushed to the water's edge and easily lifted the Chao out.

* * *

Rouge was thankful to the Chao for the awkwardness intervention, "Oh, you are a cute Chao. Thank you so much." She whispered. Of course the Chao had no idea what she was talking about.

She turned around with the Chao in her arms and unexpectedly bumped into Knuckles.

"Hey, watch out!" She scolded, "What do you think you're doing sneaking up behind a lady like that?"

His face was a mix of anger and fluster, "D-Don't get smart! If you aren't doing anything wrong then what do you have to worry about?"

There was silence between them, Rouge opened her mouth but she didn't respond right away. The baby Chao in Rouge's arms looked back and forth between the echidna and the bat.

"Well you've always done that! It's creepy!" She finally managed to retort.

"Hmmph. I'm not here to argue with you."

She sighed, "I…" She froze, not wanting to say anymore. It was a secret to everyone, but she longed to be in the same room with him without all this tension. If only she could just banish the tension from the room like she would a jewel from a security hall!

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"It's nothing forget it." She set the Chao down and started walking away fast. She was hoping to just leave and that would be the end of it. This was obviously not going well.

She was surprised when he rushed after her and took her hand. Her heart skipped a beat; it was just like that moment when he saved her! She wasn't wanting to, but he urged her to look at him and she relented.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He requested using the same manner when he apologized if he hurt her that memorable moment.

Rouge couldn't find any words at first. It's not that she didn't know what to say; she knew exactly what she wanted to say. It was just hard. This was a first for her, she was typically the type to not hold back her tongue and would say what's on her mind, unashamed.

Here and now, with what she wanted to say… She felt like she would be releasing her pride. Something she had always held close and for dear life.

With her sassy tone she spoke, "Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't know you would show up while I'd be here."

"I didn't think so." He replied, releasing her hand, "Don't worry, I wasn't coming here to see you. But does that answer my question?"

She decided to tease him a little, "What question?"

He reacted different than she had hoped. He sighed and shook his head, "Never mind. You can leave if you want."

He started to focus his attention on the Chao, who were observing the entire exchange. Her heart broke a little that he wasn't too persistent. At least, in the way she would be for him…

If she were really feeling herself, she would've just high-tailed it outta there and found some precious gem to steal to vent her frustration from the exchange. Instead she stood there, conflicted. She didn't want this opportunity to pass by, but she couldn't stand the bashful side of herself.

 _"_ _Oh, I hate this! I'm not supposed to find myself in a corner like this! What's a perfect lady like me to do?"_

The Chao with Knuckles approached Rouge and tugged at her leg, making their sweet little noises. She looked down at the Chao and then up at Knuckles. There were Chao at his feet to, trying to herd him in her direction. Including the one she rescued. She felt her face burn at the thought that these Chao were trying to make them talk.

 _"Oh for the love of..."_ Rouge thought.

Knuckles also looked embarrassed, there was a pink blush across his cheeks. The blush that drove Rouge absolutely crazy!

"Well now…" She muttered.

There was hesitation before Knuckles noted, "You look like you have something to say."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Of course I have something to say, it's about you!"

"Well, what is it?"

"St-Stupid echidna! Can't you see!? You're so clueless!"

"Wait a- hold on now! What are you talking about?" He was getting just as agitated as she was.

She calmed down somewhat, "Maybe I just… I don't dislike you as much as I act like it. In fact, I actually kind of… Agh! Forget it! I'm leaving!"

In her haste she accidently tripped over one of the Chaos, she gasped.

"Watch out!" Knuckles yelled and leapt for her, catching her in his arms just before she could hit the ground. Next thing they knew, history repeated itself and the pair found themselves gazing into the other's eyes. Rouge felt her head spinning from the rush. The Chao that she tripped over rubbed its head nonchalantly.

"You really enjoy doing this don't you?" She teased.

Again, Knuckles blushed, "You weren't in any real danger this time." He calmly retorted, "I could've just let you fall you know."

"Well why didn't you?"

"I… don't want you to be hurt."

He was so close to her that she swore that he might have been able to feel her racing heartbeat, and she was hoping that he couldn't.

"What are you trying to do?" She inquired.

To her dismay, he grinned at her; an arrogant grin that someone might make when they know they have their opponent bested.

"What's the matter? Can't find any words?" Knuckles taunted, he found himself enjoying the fact that the tables had been turned.

She glared at him for a second, then let up, "Shut up and come here." She put her arms around him, brought him closer and pressed her lips against his.

The watching Chao cheered and started hopping around while giggling and waving their arms. The two parted from their kiss upon being reminded that they were being watched. At that moment they realized where they still were and got back to their feet.

Silence followed afterward, neither Knuckles nor Rouge could find any words. What happened next was just an awkward trade of the two finding one another's eyes and not looking for long.

Then there was an awed whistle, "Ha! I knew you two had a thing for each other!" That 'oh snap' sense rapidly occurred with both of them.

That was Sonic, and he was standing at the entrance with Tails.

"Congratulations you two!" Tails stated.

"You… you two!" Knuckles was so angry and mortified he barely managed to say, "What do you think you're doing!? How long have you been standing there!? You little-!"

"It's great that you two can get along now!" Tails encouraged sincerely.

"It's not what it looks like!" Knuckles vehemently denied.

"Oh really?" Sonic teased, "Then what is it?"

The chalky sound of one of the Chao's drawing silenced everyone. All eyes were on the Chao as it drew a picture of Knuckles and Rouge after he had saved her from falling. After it was finished it expressed joy at it's creation. Causing Knuckles and Rouge to just about die from so much embarrassment.

"Oh my… what an artist…" Rouge muttered shyly.

"Yup, it's official!" Sonic announced, "And about time! Heheh!" Sonic impishly shoved Knuckles.

"H-Hey!"

"See ya!" Sonic stuck his tongue out and bolted off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Knuckles ran after him with his fists ready for action.

"Hey!" Tails called to his friends, he looked back at Rouge, then pursued his friends, "Come on guys, wait for me!"

Rouge stood there for a moment, letting herself absorb what happened just now. She giggled quietly to herself, "You did it Rouge… I always knew you could girl. It's just all too easy for me!"

"What is?" Someone else spoke. This time, it was Shadow who suddenly showed up.

"Oh…" Rouge batted her eyelashes, thinking of what happened, "Nothing." She told him in a flirty voice.

"Hmm." Was the dark hedgehog's response. His eyes just about rested on the drawing that the artistic Chao made, noticing this she quickly jumped upon it. He eyed her suspiciously before shrugging it off.

The Chao rushed to him, giggling. He briefly petted them before leaving. After acknowledging the excited Chao one more time, Rouge too, left.

At the end of the day, Rouge was relaxing in a quiet place as the events of today played over and over again in her head. She was left with one wondering thought.

"So where do we go from here?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I had WAY too much fun with this. XD But I don't care. :p**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**


End file.
